1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for sanitation of hot tubs, spas and swim spas. The invention also is related to systems containing a sanitization apparatus, and methods of treating water, especially in recreational water reservoirs having recirculating systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recreational water reservoirs such as hot tubs, spas, and swim spas (hereinafter collectively referred to as “recreational spa water reservoirs”) are breading grounds for algae, bacteria and other microorganisms. If left untreated, water-borne bacteria can afflict users of the recreational spa water reservoirs with a variety of health problems and illnesses, such as pseudomonas, rashes, hot tub lung, ear infections, etc.
Sanitation of recreational reservoir water is well known and long practiced. Sanitation regimens and processes rely on standard halogen treatment chemicals to provide disinfecting action. Halogens, and in particular free chlorine and bromine, long have been the chemicals of choice for treating recreational reservoir water. During the past 20 years, chlorine and bromine have proved to be useful and cost effective for ensuring proper sanitation of pools and spas.
Conventional halogen sanitation regimens and processes for recreational spa water reservoirs make use of tablets, liquids and powders that rely on a strict and continual maintenance regimen in order to function properly. Deviation due to forgetfulness or negligence can lower the availability of sanitizing halogen in the water reservoir and, as a consequence, compromise the fitness of the water. It is not uncommon, for example, for a spa (hot tub) owner to remove a floating apparatus containing brominating tablets from a spa prior to use, and then forget to return the apparatus to the spa after use. A day or more of missed sanitizing treatment can be sufficient to permit proliferation of microorganisms in the spa. Microorganism build-up in the water eventually affects water clarity. However, microorganism levels can reach a harmful level before becoming visually detectable. In the event that a spa user decides the visual water clarity to be acceptable and enters the spa, the user may unsuspectingly be exposed to harmful levels of organisms.
Another drawback to conventional halogen tablets and some other solids is that the tablets are prone to disintegration upon extended use, resulting in the buildup of total dissolved solids (TDS) in the water reservoir. TDS can generate large amounts of foam in water, requiring the user to treat the water with chemicals such as de-foamers and de-scummers and to routinely drain the water.
More recently, it has been known to equip swimming pools with “automatic” chlorine generator cells. These automatic cells usually cooperate with an already existing re-circulation system, such as a water filtration system comprising piping and a water pump. Ordinary salt, such as sodium chloride, is added to the water reservoir to form a dissolved electrolyte in the water. The water carries the electrolyte through the piping and, consequently, through the cell installed in the re-circulation system. Electrodes in the cell cause the salt to undergo electrolysis, which breaks the salt down into its basic elements, e.g., sodium and chlorine. The re-circulation system returns the water to the water reservoir with an enhanced chlorine level to provide sanitation and disinfecting action against bacteria, viruses, and algae. In doing so, the chlorine reverts back into its dissolved salt state for recycling and further use. This cycle is repeated multiple times.
Known chlorinator cells work to the extent that they satisfactorily treat water. However, known cells have drawbacks. These metallic cells, and in particular the electrodes of these cells, have a limited lifespan and are thus both inconvenient and expensive to maintain in full working order.